1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof for improving durability and suppressing deterioration thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display has self-luminance characteristics, and the thickness and weight thereof can be reduced since a separate light source is not required, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD). Further, because the OLED display has high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response time, the OLED display has been spotlighted as a next generation display device for portable electronic devices.
In general, an OLED display includes a display substrate including organic light emitting elements, an encapsulation substrate arranged opposite to the display substrate thereby protecting the organic light emitting elements, and a sealant that bonds the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate. However, empty space exists between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate such that the mechanical strength of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is weakened.
In order to address this problem, the empty space between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate is filled with a filler through a vacuum bonding process to improve durability against external impact.
However, when the space between the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate is filled with filler, the filler contacts the sealant formed along the edges of the display and encapsulation substrates. In this case, the filler negatively impacts the process for hardening the sealant. The sealant may not stably seal and bond the display substrate and the encapsulation substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that is not a part of the prior art, i.e., material that was already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.